


Wake Up

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”





	Wake Up

“You have to wake up,” Damian said, hauling at Dick uselessly, but he had run out of other options. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” 

There was something caught in his throat because Dick was still limp and quiet in his arms, even as Damian kept shaking him. There was blood, but he could feel Dick breathing. “And I don’t mean that in an abstract, sentimental way,” he added, because the corridor was dark and empty and they were alone and they were trapped and he wasn’t used to being afraid. “I mean that because I literally cannot get out of here without you. I need you, Grayson, you have to pull it together.” 

“Please,” he added, and his fingers were smoothing along Dick’s cheeks. It felt rather sentimental, no matter what he said. “Please, you have to wake up,” and his voice broke. 

“Grayson, wake up,” and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was straight up begging, or something else, but Dick woke up with a gasp all at once and Damian dropped him like he hadn’t been holding on to him at all. 

“Damian?” Dick asked, uncertain and soft. 

“I’m here,” Damian said, helping him sit up. 

“How long was I–?”

And Damian didn’t say it was long enough to cause him to panic. He hid behind the facts, the details, and Dick was shaky and uncertain on his feet, but together they worked through the problem that Damian had been unable to do alone, leaning on each other the whole way. 

Dick didn’t indicate he’d heard a thing Damian said, and Damian tried to pretend he’d meant it, when he said that it hadn’t been personal, it hadn’t been because he was afraid Dick wasn’t going to wake up. It was simple professionalism.

Even when he knew that was a lie he would eventually have to own up to. 


End file.
